Missing Pieces
by Darthanne
Summary: Duo and Quatre are captured by OZ. Is it too late for each of them to reveal to their feelings to the person they love? ( 2+4, 4x3, 2x1)
1. Chapter One

Missing Pieces

By Anne Olsen

Author's notes: This fic is sort of a sequel to the flashback scene in "Counterpoint." It's mild AU because 

a) It happens after Quatre reclaims Sandrock from the Maguanacs but before Duo spots Trowa at the circus, so doesn't really fit the timeline. 

b) It ignores that part of the conversation between Duo and Quatre at the Winner resource satellite in the next episode where they obviously hadn't seen each other for a while 

c) Duo knows a lot more about the ZERO incident at this point in time than he did in the series and 

d) There's bound to be another reason I'll think of or will be pointed out to me later *g*

Warning: If you are looking for a sappy romantic fic, this isn't it. There is some sap, sort of, but this is story is more the angst/drama/action type. There is also a hint of NCS; you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency. I promise to return when I'm finished, honest.

Thanks to: Bast for beta reading and Jessie for the comments and suggestions on AIM as I wrote this. Also to Megan for her input which is always greatly appreciated.

Feedback to: anneo@paradise.net.nz

******

AC 195

Chapter One

Duo winced as he opened first one eye then the other. His head hurt. On instinct he moved his hand to gingerly check how badly he was injured, but it wouldn't move. _What the?_

A quiet voice came from his left side. "Duo, are you okay?" 

"Quat?" Duo groaned. The last thing he remembered was following Sandrock towards the OZ base they were targeting. There'd been an explosion, and for a moment he'd thought Quatre had managed to destroy the mobile suit plant, getting in a clear shot when they had just about given up hope. That illusion had been shattered when he had realised that the explosion had been in the vicinity of the Gundam, not caused by it. He'd come out of stealth mode, and headed for the blond at speed, readying himself to take on the OZ troop surrounding Quatre, then everything had gone black.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. The mission was a trap." Quatre was blaming himself as usual. One day the Arabian pilot was going to get it through his head that he wasn't the only Gundam pilot capable of cock ups to the nth degree. "You missed the bragging session by Captain McKenzie while you were out. The test run of the new weapon they're developing for OZ and they capture two Gundams for the price of one. If only I'd managed to take out that target before…" 

Quatre's voice tailed off as Duo winced again.Last time he'd had a headache like this, at least he'd had the fuzzy memories of a good time the night before. Hangovers he could cope with, but hangovers without good reason, they were a whole different ball game. He rubbed his head against his shirt, his eyes focusing enough to notice the blood. "Crap. I must have hit my head when I blacked out." 

"Duo, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising already. I'm just as sorry as you are, but that's not going to get us out of this mess." Duo shook his head, immediately wishing he hadn't. He forced himself to take in their surroundings. "Four star hotel accommodations," he noticed. "Wouldn't want OZ to tarnish their reputation as hosts now would we." The cell was small, damp and smelly. He sniffed the air. Something nasty had died and decayed in here and not too long ago. _Wonder if that smell's the welcoming present left by its last occupants. Gee thanks guys, but you shouldn't have. _

Quatre was watching him carefully from his position on the metal bunk on the other wall. He seemed okay, a few bruises to his face and a small amount of congealed blood around a split lip but nothing serious. His hands were bound behind him, the handcuffs attached by a short chain to a ring in the wall. OZ weren't taking any chances; obviously their reputation as Gundam pilots had preceded them. 

The American wiggled his hands experimentally before slumping back against the wall. The cuffs were damn tight; he could feel his fingers growing stiff already. He flexed them, trying to get some sense of feeling back. "Did the big mouth Oz guy happen to let slip what this weapon was?"

Quatre shook his head, lacking his usual optimism. His shoulders were slumped, the small smile he gave not fooling Duo for an instant. "Not in so many details, but if we could get out of here and take down their computer system, I think we could eliminate the threat."

Duo laughed. "Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humour. That's one big if, pal." He wriggled a bit further, then swore. "Can't quite reach the damn lockpicks." Eyeing up the distance between himself and the blond, he edged off his own bunk, coming to a sudden halt as his feet hit the floor. His arms screamed out in pain at the pressure of the chain as he tried to force himself forward. With his hands bound at the top of his buttocks, no way was he going to be able to manoeuvre his fingers up to his scalp to reach the picks hidden near the top of his braid. Getting close to his fellow pilot wasn't an option either. 

"I've already tried. There's just enough length to be able to move position on the bunk but not enough to go any further." A note of concern entered Quatre's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Duo immediately regretted his words. Quatre was already putting himself through a guilt trip without him adding to it by opening his mouth and inserting his foot. "So you weren't lucky enough to knock yourself out on the way in?"

Quatre shook his head. "No, I was conscious enough to be asked all the usual questions. McKenzie was pissed when I wouldn't cooperate." That explained the bruises and split lip. Typical OZ bastard. Back up, did he just hear Quatre Winner use the word pissed? _Nah._ Duo shook his head. He must have hit his head harder than he thought. 

Quatre grinned at his reaction. "What? You don't think I swear? I'm not an angel. Far from it."

Duo matched his grin. "Did I say you were? I bet Tro's glad you aren't." Oh crap. Open mouth, insert foot again. 

The silence was louder than any noise Duo had ever heard, broken only by a stifled sob coming from the other bunk. "God, Quatre. I'm so sorry. I didn't think_." Poor guy. He feels responsible for the death of his lover and you've just rubbed salt in the wound. Maxwell, you're an idiot. _

"It's not your fault." Quatre wiped his face against the collar of his shirt, obviously trying to hide the tears. Even though the light in the cell was dim, there was still enough for Duo to see the track marks signposting where he'd been crying. 

"Hey, I still should have known better than to bring it up. Think positive. At least you told Trowa how you felt before it happened." _At least you have one up on me. If we don't get out of this, Heero will never know._

Silence. 

"Quatre?" He had, hadn't he?

Quatre shook his head slowly, as he wriggled against the cold wall behind him, refusing to meet Duo's gaze. His normally bright eyes were dull as he relived the memories. "I was going to, but the time never felt right. I was so scared of ruining the friendship we had by telling him how I felt. What if he didn't feel the same way? By the time I decided I had to and damn the consequences it was too late. All hell had broken lose and I couldn't risk distracting him. It might have meant the difference between life and death. I couldn't do that to him." His voice cracked. "Then Father died and I built ZERO and destroyed what we could have had more efficiently than declaring my love ever could."

"Trowa loved you. I'm sure he did." Duo for once was at a loss for words. He'd been so sure the blond Arabian would have confided in Trowa. The last time he and Quatre had talked, he'd told him to go for it. He grinned in spite of himself, remembering the wording he'd used. '_Think of it as a tactical manoeuvre. Trowa's your target.'_

"He couldn't love me, now. Not after what I did to him, did to those colonies." Quatre indicated the small cell, damp hair clinging to his forehead as he moved his head. "I deserve this. It's repayment for my actions. What goes around comes around."

Duo opened his mouth to protest, then paused as Quatre's words hit home. Why was he talking about Trowa in the present tense? Trowa was dead. Wasn't he? The braided pilot pulled at his chains. Dammit! Quatre needed to be held, to be comforted and he couldn't even get near him. "OZ scum," he muttered under his breath, counting to ten slowly as he tried to decide how to put his next question to Quatre. 

Quatre saved him the effort. "Trowa's not dead." 

"You suddenly gone psychic on me?" _How had he known what I was thinking? _

Quatre giggled, his nervousness clear. "I saw the way you were looking at me. I didn't have to be a mind reader to guess what was coming." He lowered his voice, and Duo wondered what the hell was coming. It wasn't like Quat to go all secretive. "Not many people know what I'm about to tell you."

Duo nodded. _Uh oh,_ he thought. _Crap meter alert_. Steeling himself to expect the worse, he settled himself into what passed for a comfortable position on the narrow bunk and waited.

"I think I'm a newtype."

"Huh?"

"I can pick up on emotions, on what people are feeling."

Duo heaved a sigh of relief. "Is that all?" He'd been expecting something much worse, scenarios flooding his brain at too fast a rate to take in and process properly. It was a definite curse being blessed with an over active imagination. When he'd been a kid, he'd often snuggled in close to Solo and the other kids, trying to believe Father Maxwell's reassurances that the bogeyman didn't exist. Unfortunately as he'd gotten older, those reassurances didn't hold true. Believing in the God of Death was one thing, discovering that _you _were Shinigami was another.

"Is that all?" Quatre repeated, the tone of disbelief in his voice causing Duo to let out a small laugh. 

"Don't ask," Duo frowned. What other surprises did his friend have in store? This day was fast heading towards the Twilight Zone. "Can you like pick up my feelings on your psychic radar now?"  
  
Quatre nodded, looking embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I don't have much control over it. But ever since Heero tried to self destruct I'm linked into you guys most of the time."

__

Most of the time? "Could you…er….pick up on…like if Heero and I were…." His voice tailed off. He couldn't just come out and ask the guy that. _Typical. Quatre shares the fact he's got this cool ability and your mind heads straight for the gutter._

Quatre shrugged. "It doesn't work all the time, so I don't know." He coughed, turning a cute shade of pink, before continuing. "So you finally followed your own advice and talked to Heero. Duo, that's wonderful."

Duo looked away momentarily. "Shinigami's not too good at following advice, even his own. Sorry. Heero hasn't a clue. For all I know he could be succumbing to _that _girl's charms while we're stuck here."

Quatre frowned. "I don't think so." He paused, his eyes meeting Duo's as he continued softly. Those eyes could look straight into your soul, the American figured. How could he handle all those emotions all the time? Duo had enough problems handling his own. "Why did you ask if you haven't….you know….."

"Being prepared. Gotta know what you're dealing with." Duo changed the subject hurriedly. "So you figure you'd know if one of us died, cause you're jacked into us?"

"Something like that," Quatre confirmed, shuddering. "It's not something I want to find out for sure. The feedback and pain I got when Heero attempted to self destruct... I don't know how I'd cope if he'd…if one of you…died."

Duo glanced over at the Arabian, then gave him one of his trademark grins. "Cut with the death talk. So Tro's still alive? That's good news, right?" Quatre answered him with silence. "Right?" He tried another tact. "That Zero system messes with your mind. It wasn't you doing that stuff. Trowa knows that. Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't control."

Quatre cringed, not looking convinced. "What if I'm wrong about Trowa? What if he is dead, and this feeling I have isn't my spaceheart, it's just me hoping because I can't cope with the alternative?"

He had to help Quatre pull himself together. They were screwed enough without the blonde working a number on himself. "You've gotta trust your instincts. They haven't been wrong before, they're not wrong now. Stick with that thought." Duo took a deep breath, hoping the obvious change of subject wasn't a really bad idea on his part. "Heero. Do you think I have a chance with him or should I cut my losses and run before I make a total idiot of myself. I mean if he's stuck on Relena…"

Quatre gave him a small smile. "Heero doesn't say much but I suspect there's a lot more going on under the surface than you give him credit for. He seemed relieved when he found out that you had escaped from the lunar base." He let out a small giggle. "Relieved for Heero that is."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he wouldn't want to let the whole world in on the fact he's human." _Heero was concerned about_ _me? Nah, don't believe it._

Quatre edged towards the head of his bunk, narrowing the distance between them. "I think you need to give yourself way more credit too. When Heero and I were in Sanq, I sensed…" He paused, as if unsure as to whether he should continue. "I'm not sure whether I should be telling you this, so it's between you and me. Okay?"

"Sure. Whatever. Now shoot. The suspense is killing me here." Duo offered up a silent prayer to the God he only bothered with the really important stuff. Sometimes he wondered if God listened to those who only prayed when their neck, or in this case their future chances at making it with the person they really wanted, was on the line. Even while stuck in this cell, thinking about Heero, imagining his fingers running through his hair, over his bare…Duo coughed, hoping Quatre hadn't noticed his distraction. 

"I sensed a lot of emotional turmoil in Heero, so much so that it took me a couple of days to cope." Quatre shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide a slight grimace of pain as he flexed his fingers. Sitting down flat was nearly impossible with the way they'd been restrained. Duo had finished up holding his hands out to his side, but now his arms were getting stiff. 

"Heero? The same spandex wearing, even though I can't understand how he doesn't freeze his cute butt off, Heero Yuy we know and love?" Duo shook his head. "Sorry, I don't buy it. If he's so damned emotional how come I've never seen it?"

"Maybe he doesn't know how to handle his emotions so keeps them inside where he doesn't have to deal with them? I'm just telling you what I picked up on. Only Heero can give you the answer to that question." Quatre shifted again, moving his arms out to his left side, while sliding his back against the wall. "It's impossible to get comfortable in these cuffs. I'm aching already and it's only been a couple of hours."

"I don't think our general wellbeing is top of their list. Have you had any luck reaching your lock picks? I can't get near mine."

The blond shook his head. "I'm working on it but not having much luck. Sorry." He wriggled so that he was half kneeling, his cuffs scraping against the concrete wall, then let out a hiss, followed by a string of words in Arabic.

"I'm not gonna ask for a translation." Duo grinned, watching his friend shift into a lying position, his back against the wall.

"Good, because I'm not going to give you one. I'd like to keep some of your illusions about me intact."

Duo laughed. "So any more revelations to shock me about the great Heero Yuy?" Fifteen year olds with the fate of the colonies riding on whether they succeed - a sure fire way of messing with your state of mind. No wonder they were all screwed up in their own unique way. Even Quatre, whom he'd thought was the most together, was full of surprises. 

"He's like us. He's missing the one he needs to become whole." Yeah. Right. It was a given that Quatre and Trowa were incomplete halves without the other, but Duo had trouble believing that the same might hold true for him and Heero. Sure, Duo had feelings for Heero. He'd worked that out way before the suicidal idiot had risked his life to save him the last time he'd been captured by OZ. Strange what your mind comes up with when you're stuck in a cell for hours trying to think about anything but your impending death. 

"You need to talk to him, like I should have with Trowa. Don't leave it too late. Don't make the same mistake I did." Duo wanted to believe they were going to get out of here, needed to believe that second chances existed but the longer he was chained to this wall, his body screaming in protest, the less sure he was.

Quatre tilted his head to one side, his brow creasing in concentration. "I think we're getting company." 

Duo glanced towards the door, then back at the blond, as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. "You jump the guy on the right, I'll take the others," he drawled. "We'll show them what happens to bad guys who mess with Gundam pilots."

The remark achieved the result Duo wanted and he wondered, not for the first time if Trowa realised what a lucky guy he was. Just seeing that smile restore some of the inner glow Quatre had lost while berating himself was worth a million of his bad jokes. 

The door opened and a tall well built man entered, followed by two others in OZ uniform. "So glad you decided to join us this time around, 02. I'm Captain McKenzie. I'm sure 04 has filled you in on what you missed while you were…catching up on your beauty sleep." 

"Yeah, kinda makes me sad I missed all the fun. I'd say pleased to meet you and all except I don't lie." McKenzie was a creep, he decided, definitely not liking the way he was eyeing Quatre. Duo had seen enough to know the signs. If the guy thought he was going to lay another finger on his friend he had another thing coming. He pulled on the chain holding him to the wall, and grimaced as another wave of pain shot through his arms. 

McKenzie stepped forward, slapping Duo across the mouth sharply. The American licked his lips, tasting the blood on his tongue "Try and remember that you and your friend are my prisoners. It would be in your best interests to try and keep a civil tongue in your head."

"Thanks for the pep talk. I'll try and keep that in mind." Duo didn't bother to keep the sarcastic tone out of his voice. This guy was fast annoying the crap out of him, and stealing cheesy lines out of bad movies wasn't helping. _Keep cool, Maxwell. If you get him mad it might not be you he takes it out on. _"Thanks for the hospitality, but my friend and I were thinking we've outstayed our welcome. I hate to run and all…."

McKenzie stared at him for a moment, then rolled his eyes. "Quite the joker. Sorry to be a party pooper but you boys aren't going anywhere just yet." He grinned, his tongue sliding between his thin lips, licking them slowly, as he glanced again in Quatre's direction. "You aren't anyway. I've decided Blondie and I need to become…better acquainted."

__

Oh crap, not that. Not Quatre. "Release 04 from the wall," McKenzie instructed. "Maybe he'll feel more inclined to cooperate once I've had a little _chat _with him." 

Quatre visibly cringed, pulling away from the touch of the soldier as the handcuffs were released from the chain and he was sent sprawling to land at McKenzie's feet. "Do you want me to restrain him any further for you, sir?"

"No thank you, Corporal." McKenzie bent down and helped the pilot to his feet, his hands tracing a pattern on the pale skin as they lingered longer than necessary. Quatre pulled away, a look of shock on his face, although he didn't make a sound. 

McKenzie shook his head. "I would have thought a good looking boy such as yourself would be used to plenty of attention," he commented. 

Quatre ignored the jibe, moving closer to Duo as though seeking protection. He brushed briefly against the other pilot then with a sigh of resignation moved away. "I'll be okay. Take care of yourself." 

Their eyes met for an instant, Duo shivering at the slight flash of reflected fear before it vanished to be replaced by a coldness he'd never seen in Quatre before. _He's trying to distance himself from the situation,_ he realised.

Oh God. His Spaceheart. 

Duo had guessed at McKenzie's intentions because of experience, of what he'd seen on the streets of L2 when he'd been growing up. Quatre would be able to sense them; would be able to feel the filth of the man's lust as he was violated.

'_I'm no angel,' _his friend had told him. _You're more of one than I've ever been._ This would kill the part of his spirit that the ZERO incident with Trowa hadn't. 

McKenzie grabbed the Arabian roughly from behind, pulling him close. "Don't worry," he told Duo in a leering tone, "I'll take good care of him." _Quatre, I'm sorry. _When they got out of here, Shinigami would personally send McKenzie to his own private hell. One way ticket, straight down. 

"You touch him and I'll kill you." Duo pulled at his chains, but McKenzie and his companions ignored him. "I'll freaking kill you, OZ bastard!" he screamed, wishing he could do something, anything as the heavy door slammed shut behind them.

He was alone, the empty bunk on the other wall a bitter reminder of where Quatre had been. He buried his head in his chest, closing his eyes as he tried desperately to think of a way out. 

There wasn't one.

There was no reason to pretend anymore, no audience to hide from. A small sob forced its way from his throat as Duo Maxwell discarded the last remnants of his joker's mask and wept.

******

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Missing Pieces

By Anne Olsen

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency. I promise to return when I'm finished, honest.

Thanks to: Bast for beta reading and Maureen for her support and comments. The ending of this scene was all their fault really. Well it was mine, but they thought it was a good idea and who am I to argue *looks innocent. 

This fic was originally going to be two chapters not three but...*points at Bast. She made me do it. All her fault. *grins. Chapter three soon, promise. 

Feedback to: anneo@paradise.net.nz

******

Chapter Two

Quatre bit down on his lower lip as he tried to shift his thoughts away from Duo. The American was berating himself over the fact he hadn't told Heero how he felt, trying not too successfully to justify his non action by convincing himself those feelings weren't returned. The blond mentally shook his head. He knew that scenario all too well. Duo needed to tell Heero, to show him the truth. At least their relationship had a chance of a future, at least Duo hadn't killed his chance of happiness by attempting to destroy the person he loved. 

Heero and Duo were incomplete without each other; he knew that from the emotions he'd picked up from each of them, although he wondered how much Heero had admitted to himself. He suspected that the Japanese pilot knew there was a part of him missing and that it had something to do with Duo, but wondered if he'd gotten as far as putting two and two together. Not being within the parameters of the assigned mission, it wouldn't warrant the attention it needed. 

Quatre sighed. Being Gundam pilots had brought them together, showing them their future, but would the war be over in time for that future to become a reality? They'd each given so much, to the extent that the well was in danger of running dry. The reality of the slight blond teenager he saw reflected in the mirror no longer meshed with his own self image. It was so easy to forget who they were; fifteen year olds pushed into adulthood and the responsibilities it entailed before they'd had a chance to experience childhood. 

He shifted his focus to memorisation of the route they were taking, McKenzie shoving him, none too gently, from behind as they left the cell. He hoped Duo was okay. Even at this distance, he could sense the intensity of the other pilot's emotions as they threatened to break through the shielding he was attempting to construct. Every few minutes McKenzie would pause, under a different pretext each time, and his hands would brush over the blond, the touch generating a shiver of disgust that he was finding hard not to show. Coupled with the sensations of lust radiating from the OZ Captain and Quatre felt his stomach churn as he struggled against the urge to vomit.

Trowa's was the touch he had yearned for, still yearned for, not that of this OZ soldier. 

__

Keep your hands off me! The clammy touch of McKenzie's bare skin, long fingers brushing against his own as the man pretended to check the security of the handcuffs, was making it harder to shut off the empathic emissions. The soldier with them deliberately glanced in the opposite direction, making a show of examining the pattern of bricks in the old underground bunker, as his superior ran his hand through Quatre's hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

Quatre mentally screamed; slamming down empathic shields as he struggled to maintain control. Not for the first time, he wished he could control this cursed ability. He could still feel his link with Duo, and the other pilot's despair, worse than anything he'd previously sensed from Deathscythe's pilot, threatened to overwhelm him, to shatter the illusion of control he was attempting to project. 

He gritted his teeth, wishing either Duo or the OZ soldier would give him some respite. One he could handle, just, but both simultaneously…He was drowning, reaching for a life raft which didn't exist.

If McKenzie received the impression he'd won in any shape or form they were both royally screwed, as Duo would say. Quatre allowed himself a small smile. Duo was certainly rubbing off on him. A short time ago he would have never used those words, even to himself. 

Duo. 

Thank Allah. For some reason the onslaught from the braided pilot had suddenly ceased. Maybe his ability had decided to give him some respite? He only hoped it was a positive sign; there was no way he was going to entertain the notion that it meant something untoward had happened to his friend. 

The blond edged forward beyond his captor's grasp, trying to put some distance between himself and McKenzie. If he could only keep their physical contact at a minimum, he might survive this. 

"I won't need your assistance any longer, Corporal." McKenzie came to a halt, indicating that the soldier accompanying them should leave. The other OZ soldier had left a few minutes before, sent to check on the progress being made on the Gundams. From what Quatre could gather, they were having problems with access. He'd disabled entry to Sandrock's controls before he'd surrendered and he knew Duo had rigged Deathscythe to only answer to his own entry code upon start up. 

The Corporal hesitated, and McKenzie rolled his eyes. "He's only a kid, Wilkins. Gundam pilots don't seem as much of a threat without their mecha to hide behind." The dark haired man opened the door, and pushed Quatre inside. "I don't want to be disturbed for at least half an hour. Do not enter unless I call for you. There's a bonus in it for you for keeping your mouth shut regarding anything you might overhear. Got it?"

The man nodded, smirking. "You don't have to tell me twice, sir. I lost friends in the last Gundam attack. They might be kids but they deserve what they get." He hesitated, obviously wondering if he had overstepped his boundaries in speaking to his superior. "In my opinion, sir."

McKenzie nodded. "I'm pleased we understand each other, Corporal." The door closed behind him with an ominous thump, and he stood for a moment, his cold green eyes giving Quatre the once over. Green, the same colour as Trowa's but lacking the depth of his would be lovers. When he and Trowa had shared furtive glances, there had always been tenderness, a reflection of warmth in the other pilot's eyes. Why hadn't he told him how he felt? 

The blond glanced away, not wanting to be reminded again of what would probably never be, taking in his surroundings as he tried to ascertain whether there was anything present in the room that could be used as a weapon against his captor. The room was small but well furnished; reflecting the man's position in the chain of command on the base. Quatre froze as he noticed the large bed in the corner.

Allah, this was the man's living quarters. _Please don't let my space heart be right._ He'd wanted his first time to be with Trowa, not like this. 

He turned his head to eyeball McKenzie, taking care to hide his fear, the total lack of inflection in his voice projecting an air of indifference. "I'm not going to give you the information you require," he informed the OZ soldier. 

The older man's tone matched his own. "You seem to forget that you are the one in handcuffs, not I." He raised an eyebrow, his mouth turning up in a grin, and Quatre shivered in spite of himself. Even if he weren't empathic he would have no problem recognising McKenzie's intentions. "Feisty, aren't you? Should increase the fun side of what I have in mind."

McKenzie glanced at his watch as he removed his jacket, placing it and his gun holster on the sturdy wooden table near the door. "Come here, Blondie. Do you have a name? If we are going to…share…we can start by you giving me some information. It's only right." 

"My name is 04. I am a Gundam pilot," Quatre informed him. "And there is nothing right about this situation." McKenzie took two steps towards him and he backed away, halting as his progress was hindered by something hard pressing into his spine. If he could only get his hands free somehow, and get hold of the gun maybe…If only he still had his lockpicks. He mentally calculated the distance between his captor and his abandoned weapon, moving slowly forward, only be brought to a suddenly stop as the cuffs lodged between the rails at the end of the bed and refused to move.

He pulled as McKenzie moved closer, trying frantically to free himself but to no avail. He moved his head to one side, trying to avoid the unwanted touch, trying to ignore the sensation of lustful wanting which the man was projecting. 

"I'm. Not. Going. To. Give. You. What. You. Want," he ground out through clenched teeth. Allah, this was too intense. He couldn't breathe. He had to get free. 

"Relax," McKenzie told him in a silky tone. "It will be much easier if you relax." His left hand traced a pattern reminiscent of a spider's web over Quatre's face, and he responded by turning his head and letting out a string of Arabic.

McKenzie slapped him across the face, the sting of the blow bringing tears to the blond's eyes. "You little bastard. Co operate and maybe I'll go easier on your friend." He ran his hand slowly through Quatre's hair, before clenching a handful in his fist, using it to force Quatre to face him. 

__

Keep your hands off him. Quatre fought the impulse to spit in the man's face, instead trying to focus on finding a way out, a way to rescue Duo before this filth could get anywhere near him. 

"His hair is quite lovely, don't you think? I'd imagine it's not as fine as yours, more _body _to it." McKenzie traced his free hand though the air, outlining what was obviously supposed to be Duo as he pursed his lips together in an appreciative wolf whistle."You Gundam pilots are certainly lookers," he continued, licking the spittle forming on the corner of his mouth, then swallowing in an exaggerated gesture. "I imagine I'll have just as much fun with 02 as I'm about to have with you." 

Quatre pulled away from McKenzie, wincing as a few strands of hair remained in the man's fist. No way was Duo going to be subjected to this; not while he could do anything to prevent it. He swallowed hard before speaking, a tone of resignation in his voice. "If I cooperate will you leave my friend alone?" 

McKenzie smirked and took a step back, running his eyes over Quatre, his body language reminiscent of an animal taking final stock of his prey before moving in for the kill. "But of course."

__

You don't lie well. "How do I know you'll leave him alone if I do what you want?" he asked, searching the Captain for any sign of weakness he could exploit.

"You'll just have to trust me." McKenzie's hands hovered over his belt then fell to his side, the muscles in his forearm twitching slightly as he mulled over his next move.

Quatre pulled at his handcuffs, knowing he was helpless in his present position, unable to do anything but wait. The ball for the moment, was in McKenzie's court, but if he could get that ball back into motion, the game could still go either way. 

The blond stopped struggling, holding perfectly still, as he locked eyes with his captor. "You'll have to tell me what to do. I'll do anything as long as you promise not to hurt me." He dropped his voice down to a whisper, allowing a small whimper escape from his lips. "Please…" 

"I knew you'd see the light, sooner or later." McKenzie moved closer, running his hands over Quatre's chest through his shirt. "Most people do, eventually. It's just a case of finding their weakness; amazing how often people will fold when you threaten someone they care about." 

Quatre bit his lip, forcing himself not to react to McKenzie's touch as his hands moved lower, pausing on his belt buckle. One deft movement, and he felt the security of the firmness around his waist disappear. The blond glanced downwards, noticing in a detached manner, the soft material of his boxers now showing through the open zipper. 

McKenzie pulled at the fabric, frowning as the undergarment moved a few inches downwards then came to a halt.

Quatre let out a sigh. "They're caught on the bedrail in the handcuffs," he pointed out helpfully, noticing the large bulge in the other man's trousers. McKenzie was becoming impatient. The blond wriggled, running his tongue over his lips provocatively, noticing with satisfaction the groan the action produced from his companion. 

McKenzie hesitated, then removed a small set of keys from his trouser pocket, leaning over to remove the tight cuffs from Quatre's wrists. "You promised to behave," he reminded the blond. "If you don't I can send one of the guards to bring your friend to join in our game."

Quatre nodded, giving a gesture of understanding as he moved away from the bed, rubbing his wrists, glad to finally be free of the cursed cuffs. He made a show of wincing in pain, gasping as his legs suddenly seemed unable to support him. 

McKenzie frowned, dropping the keys on the table next to his gun, before moving back to help the pilot to his feet. That frown changed to a look of surprise as Quatre swung his legs around in a move Heero had taught him, grasping the steel railing he'd been leaning against moments before with both hands for support.

His captor went down in one fluid motion and Quatre let go of the railing, thrusting his body towards the table and the only weapon in the room. McKenzie was on his feet almost instantly, diving for the gun at the same moment as the Gundam pilot felt his shoulder connect with thump with sharp edge of the wooden table.

******

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Missing Pieces

By Anne Olsen

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency. I promise to return when I'm finished, honest.

  
Thanks to: Bast for beta reading and support. Also to Maureen, I really appreciate all your encouragement and feedback. And Lorena; you can put away your bloody hatchet now, this is the final chapter J 

Feedback to: anneo@paradise.net.nz

******

Chapter Three

Duo wiped his face, the stiff collar on his priest's outfit rubbing uncomfortably against his cheek. _Get a grip. _The God of Death does_ not_ cry. Going to pieces wasn't going to help Quatre. _Think, Maxwell, think. _

He leant back against the wall, his back scraping against rough brickwork, as he tried to collect his scattered thoughts. Moving his arms to the side in order to attempt a position someone with a sick sense of humour might term comfortable, he halted mid gripe as something sharp dug into his side. 

__

Shit. What the hell was that? When they got out of here, he was going to send a letter of complaint to OZ regarding the facilities. What next, tap dancing cockroaches? Wouldn't surprise him. Only way to improve this place was to level it. Gundam redecorating at your service. He grinned. Yep, he and Deathscythe would do it at a very reasonable cost. 

Damn stupid…One more minute and he'd be able to reach it. How the hell had it gotten inside the waistband of his trousers? Duo wriggled, cursing as he manoeuvred, his arms protesting as he strained against his restraints.

Yes! As his index finger and thumb grasped the object and pulled it free, Duo couldn't help but laugh. How the hell had his lockpick…? Nah, not_ his_ lockpick. _Quatre, you're a freaking genius. _

The blond had moved closer to him for protection before that creep McKenzie had taken him. Protection? Yeah right. McKenzie was gonna be the one needing protection once Duo got his hands on him. 

He muttered a few words regarding the OZ soldier's parentage under his breath as he worked to free himself. Just need to wriggle that bit there, another inch should do it. Crap. _Move, you stupid…._ Duo could feel the small droplets of sweat running off his forehead, soaking into his hair, but he didn't care. One more minute…

The cuffs dropped from his wrists, the chain swinging back against the wall with a satisfying thud. Man, those Oz guys had better watch out. Shinigami's back and he's pissed. Majorly pissed. _No one_ messes with the God of Death or his friends. 

Duo stood for a moment, rubbing his wrists as he thought about his plan of action. The cell door wasn't going to be much of an obstacle now he'd gotten rid of those cuffs. He reached into his braid for his own picks, his fingers closing around them with a sense of security as he placed Quatre's into his pocket. _Thanks pal, I owe you one. _

He busied himself freeing the length of chain holding the now empty handcuffs from the wall, pulling it taut, running the cold metal across his palm with a degree of satisfaction. Always pays to be prepared, he decided, the ironic justice of defending himself with the restraints they'd used against him and Quat appealing to his sense of humour. 

Click.

Uh oh, company. Winding the chain around one hand, Duo took up a defensive position to the side of the door; readying himself to knock the crap out of whoever entered. 

The door swung open cautiously, light footsteps accompanying the creak of the tired hinge. Duo stepped into the frame, raised the chain and swung, as the slight figure ducked and rolled, the chain missing him by inches. 

"Duo!"

"Quatre? You nearly scared the shit out of me, buddy." _You're okay. Thank God._ Duo reached into his pocket, grinning. "I think you forgot these when you left."

The blond grinned back as Duo gave him the once over, checking for any signs that McKenzie had done anything he was going to regret. The Arabian pilot was slightly dishevelled, his shirt ripped across his left shoulder and Duo could make out a large bruise beginning to form on the pale skin.

"I'll kill that bastard," he muttered under his breath, eyes travelling downwards as he noticed Quatre's belt buckle half undone. 

"It's okay. He didn't get the chance to do what you're thinking." Quatre smiled ruefully. "I hit my shoulder on a table as I was diving for the gun. Hurts like hell but I'll live." He laughed, a look Duo could only describe as wicked reflecting briefly in his eyes. "McKenzie will think twice before he takes on a Gundam pilot again."

Duo shivered, glad he hadn't been on the receiving end of whatever his friend had done to the OZ officer, even though the guy had deserved it. "Quatre…" he began.

Quatre let out a small giggle. "Nothing like that, Duo." He paused before continuing, taking the gun out of his waistband as he tightened his belt. "Though it will be interesting to see how he explains to his superiors how he came to be bound and gagged with his own underwear."

"Remind me never to piss you off." Duo peered through the open door, torn between relief and disappointment at the sad lack of OZ soldiers in the vicinity. He'd been so looking forward to kicking some OZ butt. After hours stuck in this damn cell he was itching to get some action. His hand strengthened its grip on the chain in anticipation. 

Quatre slipped past him, gesturing for him to follow. "The hangar where they have our Gundams is this way," he whispered, indicating a flight of stairs directly to their left. "Hopefully there's a terminal so we can wipe out their new weapon at the same time."

Duo grinned. "Now you're talking." He increased his pace, falling into step beside the blond who was already poised on the top step, waiting for him. "I'll give them the God of Death. They're gonna regret our little stay. Oh yeah. Shinigami one, bad guys zero."

Quatre glanced around, pausing as they reached the door. He opened it cautiously, gripping the gun with both hands as he surveyed the hangar for signs of the enemy. "Clear here," he informed Duo, his tone all business.

Duo checked behind them again. "Still clear here too." He frowned. "This is too easy. I don't like it." As if in answer a klaxon rang out, signalling their escape had finally been noticed. "Took you long enough." He set off towards Deathscythe, calling over his shoulder to his fellow pilot. "Cover me."

Quatre nodded. "Will do." He moved into position, his gun trained on the door they'd entered, as Duo concentrated on making his way to his Gundam. No point in leaving while the weapon that had disabled their systems was still online. They wouldn't last five minutes out there; and no way were either of them going to chance it being used against the other pilots.

"Good to see you again, old buddy." Duo placed a reassuring hand on Deathscythe as he eased himself into the pilot's chair, running his fingers under the seat as he felt for the floppy. Yeah. Heero's virus programme, with a few important _alterations. _After all if you're going to leave your calling card, gotta do it properly.

A few shots rang out, echoing through the hangar. Company. "Give up and we won't hurt you." McKenzie sounded pissed. Wonder why? He grinned as he pulled out a hand gun and several grenades. Ozzies hadn't done a great job of hunting for weapons. Idiots had probably had found those he had on him, and hadn't bothered looking for the backups. Their loss. 

Shoving the disc into his back pocket, he exited the Gundam, taking a couple of shots at the approaching soldiers as the hatch closed behind him. Terminal. They needed to find a terminal. He glanced around the hangar again; noticing a small exit hatch on the opposite wall to where Sandrock and Deathscythe were standing side by side. If they could distract the enemy; he doubted they'd think of them heading away from their mecha. It could work to their advantage, and give them a chance to find what they needed to disable the base. 

Quatre took out McKenzie's right hand man with one clear shot, and Duo nodded in approval, as the guy went down clutching his arm. Typical Quatre, shoots to maim, not to kill. _Bet he's apologising under his breath._ The blond was one hell of a good shot, whether behind the controls of his Gundam or with a hand weapon. 

"Get him. He's only a fucking kid." Yep, McKenzie sounded well and truly pissed. Duo fought the urge to giggle as a fun mental picture of the situation the man had been left in entered his mind. 

Quatre turned, his eyes seeking out Duo and the Deathscythe pilot indicated his plan with a few simple hand signals. The Arabian nodded, diving for cover behind the untidy stack of crates to his right as Duo threw the first of his grenades. The American waited a minute then let lose with the other, heading towards the hatch he'd noticed earlier in the confusion.

"Should keep them busy for a while," Quatre commented as he climbed into the ventilation shaft after Duo. "What the hell was in those grenades?"

Duo gave him one of his trademark grins. "Just a little extra something I cooked up. By the time they recover and realise we're gone they'll be screwed." He crawled along the shaft, coming to a sudden halt in front of a grating in the side wall.

"Computer access?" asked Quatre hopefully, his hand resting on his friend's shoulder as he followed Duo's gaze. Duo swallowed, his mouth dry as he realised just how small a space the two of them were in and just how close the blond was. He blushed, thankful for the fact it was dark, and Quatre wouldn't have noticed. 

Quatre let out a sharp breath, and Duo wondered for a moment if he was the only one reacting to their close vicinity. The hand moved, as Quatre shifted, leaning back awkwardly on his haunches as he tried to give Duo room. 

"Nope. Guys locker room." Duo paused, pretending to drool. "Shame we haven't time to stop and appreciate the view properly."

"Duo!" Somehow Quatre didn't sound as shocked as he should. Duo wriggled over to give him a better look, then moved forward fast, before the other pilot discovered the truth. "Store room," the blond muttered under his breath as he caught up.

Duo shrugged in the darkness. "Hey, got to get your fun where you can. Got your hopes up for a moment, that's what counts." _Bet he's blushing._ Duo fought the urge to bring his hand up to Quatre's cheek to check. 

"As long as that's the only thing that came up, I suppose that's okay," replied the blond, squeezing past the American as he made his way to the next grating.

Duo sat up with a start, his head colliding with the ceiling with a painful thump. Shit, Quatre was full of surprises. _I didn't just hear that. Nah._

"I've found a computer," called Quatre softly, and Duo shuffled over to him quickly, his mind switching to the business at hand. Bingo. The room was empty, save for the couple of desks, and the terminal they needed. Working together they quietly prised the grating from its hinges and slipped through the opening, Quatre locking the door as Duo turned his attention to the keyboard. He shifted the half full cup of cold coffee; covering the keyboard in liquid before the virus had done its job wouldn't be a good idea at this stage of the game.

He interlinked his fingers, holding his hands out in front as he cracked his knuckles before setting to work. Man, he was looking forward to this. "I can imagine Heero's reaction to the lack of security on this system," he casually remarked as his fingers flew over the keys. "He'd have a field day in here."

Quatre checked the lock on the door, then came to stand behind Duo, eyes flickering over the screen. "You're not exactly a slouch in the hacking department you know. I was going to offer to help, but I think you have it all under control."

"Yeah, these Ozzies are going to regret messing with us Gundam pilots." He produced the disc from his pocket, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's see what happens when I do this." He typed a few command codes in, then leaned back in the chair and waited. A few minutes later, the screen went blank to be replaced by a menu. 

"Upload Shinigami welcomes you to hell." 

Check. 

"Destroy all systems." 

Check. 

"Gotta love this programme. Heero's all purpose little computer virus. The guy's a freaking genius, and cute with it."

He removed the disc, returning it to his pocket as the menu on the screen was replaced by a little model of Deathscythe with a huge grin pasted on it. The words 'Welcome to Hell" rolled across the screen in red flames. "Like the graphics?" he asked Quatre. "Heero's programme is _brilliant_, but, me, I like the personal touch."

Deathscythe's grin was replaced by a clock, which as Duo tapped into another command, began commencing its countdown from ten minutes. "And there's our escape window," he explained, noticing the smile on Quatre's lips.

"You've thought of everything," noticed Quatre. "I'm impressed." 

Duo bowed. "All part of the complete Shinigami service. C'mon let's get outta here before company arrives." He pushed the chair back, ignoring the loud noise it made as the legs scraped against the concrete floor. 

Quatre drew his gun, placing one hand on Duo's shoulder as he joined him at the door. "Ready?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair, in what seemed a nervous gesture, with his free hand. 

"Quatre?" 

"What?" Aquamarine eyes stared into his, mirroring the confusion on his friend's face. As Duo leaned over, he wondered if the other pilot knew what was coming or sensed the reason why. 

"This." Duo placed both hands around Quatre's waist, bringing him close, holding him in a hug before reaching over to capture his lips with his own. _God, what am I doing?_

Duo started to pull away, to apologise, but to his surprise, Quatre's mouth opened, his tongue seeking out Duo's as he leaned into the kiss. Time slowed as they clung to each other, each tasting the other's essence, enjoying the touch of another soul, each desperately reaching out for that which was missing.

Quatre pulled away first. "I'm sorry," he said, cheeks colouring as he ran a single slender finger across Duo's face. _You're sorry?_

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have done that, don't know what came over me." _How the hell do I explain this? Sorry, Quat, I've lost it?_

"You don't have to explain. I understand." Quatre's voice was soft, a single tear running down his face. 

Duo gently lifted Quatre's hand away. _I'm not worth crying for. /I/ should be crying for you, for Trowa, for Heero, but I can't. _ A trickle of envy washed through him momentarily, then was gone. "I shouldn't have done that," he repeated. "I…" _Just get on with it. _"You're a good friend, you and Trowa deserve each other, you know. " His words began to fall over each other in his rush to get them out. "I know he's the one you need to become whole, same way Heero is for me. We both have missing pieces and it's not each other. But sometimes, like now, I wonder if in a different time, a different place, if Heero and Trowa weren't in the picture, it might be you and me. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Duo watched Quatre for a reaction, not sure how he was going to react. God, he'd just told the guy he had feelings for him. No, not feelings in the romantic way, he corrected, but still something that went deeper than just friendship. He shook his head. _Maxwell, you're seriously losing it. _

Quatre's answering smile lit up the room, and Duo let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going to get decked, that was something. "I know what you're trying to say, Duo." He put his arms around Duo, giving him a quick hug, then took a step back. "It's okay. We have something special, we both know that, even though we're not the right person for each other, at least not in this lifetime." The smile grew sadder. "We need to find Trowa and Heero, to put things right, to tell them how we feel but we also need to realise we aren't alone. I _do _have feelings for you, Duo, but as a friend, a friend I value and care about. Sometimes a kiss can convey that more than words." Quatre giggled, breaking the tension. "But I'm not going to try and explain this to Heero, so next time use the _words_, okay?"

"Glad to see your sense of survival is still intact," Duo drawled, glancing down at his watch as the lights flickered then came back to life. "Stage one of Heero's fun virus," he explained. "Now would be a good time to escape before the Ozzies work out what's coming next."

"How long before the rest of the programme kicks in?" 

"Five minutes." 

"So we need to get our Gundams out of here before that happens?" Quatre was no slouch when it came to putting two and two together. Brains and good looks in one cute package. 

Duo grinned. "Got it in one." He opened the door slowly, taking note of the couple of soldiers patrolling the corridor, then closed it again. "Two, both heavily armed." 

Quatre nodded, pulling back the safety on the gun already in his hand. "Meet you outside the base once we're clear."

"Take care, Quat."

"You too, Duo." Yeah it was time to show these OZ bastards how well he and Quatre worked as a team. Maybe they'd forget levelling the base, this time. After all once the virus had done its work, everything would be so fried, it would take them months for them to recover. Good message to the rest of OZ. Don't mess with Gundam pilots, or this could happen to _you._

They slipped through the door together, exchanging a couple of hand signals as to their plan of action then strolled nonchalantly down the corridor, giving the impression they didn't have a care in the world. 

As the two soldiers Duo had noticed the minute before drew closer, Quatre put on his best innocent look and waved at them. "Excuse me," he said. "My friend and I appear to be lost."

"Lost?" Duo tried not to laugh at the expression on the guy's face, as the soldier turned to his partner, his total confusion evident. 

The moment his guard slipped was all they needed. Duo dropped one guy with his fist, the other following as Quatre's well-aimed kick introduced him to the wall. Duo shook his head. That innocent routine never failed; Quatre had it down so pat, the bad guys never suspected until it was way too late. 

"See you out there." Duo gave Quatre the thumbs up then took off at a run, glancing at his watch. 

Four minutes. 

It was gonna be close. He could hear the blond's footsteps on his heels as they headed for the hangar and the Gundams. 

Sirens started blaring and Duo's voice came over the loud speaker. "Shinigami welcomes you to hell." Loud music followed the announcement, then the sound of ticking. "You have one minute till…" 

Pause.

"Nah, not telling. Oops did I say one minute?….Make that thirty seconds and counting…." The ticking grew louder, then stopped. 

Three minutes.

Duo heaved a sigh of relief as they reached the hangar door. Only four guards on duty? Whoa, these guys were slipping. As if he'd been overheard, the man in front opened fire, taking aim at the two boys.

"You'd think OZ would at least teach these guys to shoot straight," Duo complained as he returned fire, his free hand reaching into his pocket for his remaining grenade. He held up three fingers to Quatre, in a prearranged signal, then pulled the pin and threw. 

The two pilots dived towards the grenade as the soldiers scattered. Duo stifled a laugh, instead concentrating on reaching Deathscythe. Never failed. While his other grenades had contained the usual fun cocktail of explosives and added extras, this last one had only smoke and light effects. Those guys were going to shit themselves when they'd worked out they'd been had. And by the time that happened he and Quatre would be outta here.

Duo settled himself into the pilot's seat, fastening the straps, as he brought Deathscythe to life. He quickly manoeuvred the huge machine towards the hangar door, taking to the air with a sigh of relief. "Glad to be back, buddy. Miss me?" He hovered for a moment, then seeing Quatre and Sandrock following close behind, leaned over and hit the comm switch. 

"04, this is 02. We need to put as much distance between us and the base as possible."

The vidcom crackled to life; the transmission weak. Damn this was going to be close. Whatever had taken down the Gundams beforehand had obviously left some residuals in their systems. He'd stop by Howard's and run a complete diagnostic before his next mission. OZ bastards. No one touched _his_ Gundam. 

Quatre's image was grainy but clear enough to reassure Duo that he was okay. "Roger that, 02. 04 out." 

Once outside the fallout zone, Duo impatiently tapped his fingers on his knee as he waited for Sandrock to show. "And two, one," he muttered, his watch ticking down in sync with the timer on the virus programme. "C'mon, Quat. Move it!" 

He tuned the frequency of his radio into that used by the OZ base and waited, heaving a sigh of relief as he picked Sandrock up on his scanners. He didn't know what he would have done if he'd lost Quatre after getting this far. True their Gundam's systems shouldn't have been infected with the virus, but after being in the hanger with the Ozzies doing who knew what to them, he didn't want to take any chances.

The loud hiss of white noise on the OZ radio band was followed by a loud squealing noise, then silence. Total silence.

"Woo hoo," Duo hit a high five into the air. "Got ya." He leaned forward and flicked the switch to resume contact with Quatre. _Be okay, pal, be okay._ The radio crackled into life before he had a chance to initiate transmission. 

"..to 02. Are you alright? Duo!" He could hear the concern in the Arabian's voice, even through the interference. He gave a thumbs up to the other pilot as the visual kicked in. "Thank Allah. What was on that disc? There's nothing coming from the OZ base. One loud squeal and everything went dead."

Duo smirked. "Cool programme, eh? Not sure how Heero did it, but it seems to cut out anything electrical for a range of ten miles or so. They'll get their power back eventually, but when they do everything that contained a microchip in any shape or form will be totally fried."

Quatre answered his grin with one of his own, and a low whistle. "Very clever. So if OZ had managed to get into our systems, we'd be hooked into theirs and fried in the process?" He patted Sandrock fondly before continuing, much to Duo's amusement. "I knew disabling entry was a good idea. When you get the chance, I wouldn't mind a copy of that virus. It's a good way of bringing down the enemy with minimal loss of life." 

Typical Quatre, always the pacifist at heart. His spaceheart…Duo paused as a thought occurred to him. Did his friend feel the bad guys die when he killed them? He shuddered, part of him not wanting to know the answer. Or was the blond only hooked into him and the other pilots at that distance?

"…going to meet with the Maguanacs. I promised Rashid I'd check in after the last mission." Huh? Duo realised he hadn't been paying attention. "Take care, Duo."

"You too, Quat." The screen went blank as Quatre cut the connection, and Sandrock headed out. "Good luck" 

He sat there for a few minutes, his mind drifting, before heading off himself. Time for a break. Back to the junk yard and Hilde, with a small detour on the way. Duo set his course, then paused, taking a final glance in the direction Quatre had taken. "I hope we both find who we're looking for," he whispered. "Our missing pieces."

~Fin~


End file.
